Nothing More
by cherrygurl1225
Summary: Life and Death embrace... for a tender moment. Set to the French song "Dirait-on". Please R&R!


**Tru Calling: Nothing More**

Written by Cherrygurl1225

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: **Life and Death embrace…. for a tender moment. Set to the French song, "Dirait-on".

**Dedication:** A special dedication to my wonderful beta-reader, Hillary, who's been great with correcting my fics for me! Also dedicated to my friend, Malena, for her tips on romance and my friend, Miss Thang, for encouraging me to write this story. BIG HUGS TO ALL OF YOU!

**Author's Note: **Although I have written many Tru Calling fics, this is my first attempt at writing romance. I was going to make this "R" rated, but I think it would be better as a PG-13 fic instead. It is a songfic, set to the French song, "Dirait-on". I'm currently singing it in my choir class and it's just a beautiful piece that I thought would be appropriate for the purposes of this story. It is written by the German poet Rainer Maria Rilke who wrote both German and French poetry. It is the last poem in a collection of five poems called "Les Chansons des Roses". To hear a very short sampling of the song, please visit: geocities dot com/hearchoirs. Click on the letter D and pick the FIRST (there's two) "Dirait-on" from the song track list. Please, please let me know what you think and leave a review! I'd greatly appreciate it! Thank you!

Tru looked disdainfully at the body of an eighteen-year old girl she had failed to save earlier that day.

_I can't believe I failed… again._

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," Tru said to the lifeless corpse lying on the hard, metal table in front of her.

She had come so close to saving her and then Death had intervened. She had been doing her job and he was just doing his.

But last night was different. It was very different. And Tru thought things were different now. But they never would be… never again…

"You can't take care of everyone, Tru. I thought you understood that."

The strong male voice came from behind her in the doorway of the Standards Room. The voice that was so full of superiority, so full of malice and an uncaring hatred. The voice that belonged to none other than Jack Harper.

How she hated that voice….

And yet last night things had been different… Tru didn't even know how or why or even what had happened.

Actually, she remembered quite clearly what had happened. She had just tried so hard to block it from her memory. But it was still there… It wouldn't leave her alone.

"Why did you do this, Jack? I thought we understood each other." Tru was now turned to face her sworn nemesis as he slowly walked towards her. In seconds, he was directly in front of her.

"I thought we did too," Jack said firmly. "And I think we still do."

Tru tried to get past him and to the door, but was quickly stopped as Jack held her back. His strong hands pressed firmly against her shoulders.

"Tru, we need to talk about this."

Tru struggled under his firm grip, but to no avail. So she caved in.

"Fine, let's talk."

The night before….

A knock sounded at her door.

Tru went to answer it, only to find Jack standing in the doorway.

Tru glared at him for a moment. "What do you want, Jack?"

He chuckled at her. "Now Tru, is that really a nice way to greet an old friend?"

"No, it's more like greeting a new enemy."

Jack shook his head and chuckled again. "I'm not the enemy, Tru. I just want to make sure fate gets," He was abruptly cut off.

"Save it, Jack. I've heard it already."

"So you're not going to invite me in?" Jack asked, as he pushed himself past Tru and walked into Tru's roomy apartment.

"A little too late for that now, isn't it?" said an annoyed Tru. He was really pushing her buttons now.

He picked up a magazine that lay on her nightstand and casually started flipping through it, completely feigning interest in its contents.

Tru walked over to Jack and grabbed the magazine from him. "Just get out."

He looked sternly at her; his dark eyes seemed to penetrate through hers.

"Now, now. Is that really what you want?" he asked casually.

Tru sat down on her bed, confusion clearly spread across her pretty face.

"And by that you would mean…"

Jack leaned over towards Tru, until they were looking at each other directly in the eyes once more.

"You mean to tell me you've never thought about it? C'mon, Tru. I _know _you have."

His right hand came in contact with her gorgeous brown locks of hair, as he gently pushed some of it behind her left ear.

Reflexively, Tru reached up and smacked his hand away. "You sick bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Jack smiled a deceiving smile and also a tender one. "Why don't you tell me?"

And that's when it happened…

He leaned in and softly kissed her on the lips. Tru tried to back away, but he held her there. After a few seconds, she didn't pull away…

**Abandon entoure d'abandon,**

_Abandon surrounding abandon,_

**Tendresse touchant aux tendresses…**

_Tenderness touching tenderness…_

**C'est ton intérieur qui sans cesse**

_Your oneness endlessly _

**Se caresse, Dirait-on;**

_Caresses itself, so they say;_

The kissing became increasingly intense; they were so passionate, filled with a reciprocated love neither could describe.

But did they really love each other? This really couldn't be happening, could it? Was this real?

These feelings…. All of these emotions… The evilness was gone; the emotions of hatred and fear had all vanished. It was like magic. They had all vanished….

Tru felt Jack's warm breath upon her neck; it was a sweet intoxication…. A poisonous intoxication, but most definitely sweet like roses. The fresh smell of roses that had recently come into bloom. That's what it felt like now…

**Se caresse en soi-même, **

_Self-caressing_

**Par son propre reflet éclaire.**

_Through its own clear reflection._

**Ainsi tu inventes le thème**

_Thus you invent the theme_

**Du Narcisse exauce.**

_Of Narcissus fulfilled. _

Jack's touch was unbelievably gentle. A gentle caressing touch.

What was going on? It seemed like only moments ago they had been fighting. Tru was lost; it seemed like she was in a trance-like state, overwhelmed by a satisfying ecstasy that she couldn't escape from. She didn't want to escape…

Moments ago, it was all she wanted. But now she didn't. She felt safe. She _was _safe. She was safe in the arms of her rival. This was very same rival that had orchestrated the death of her beloved boyfriend, Luc.

How could she feel safe now? What had changed?

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Nothing had changed. They were still rivals, still universal opposites… and that's how it always would be. That would never change…

**Abandon entoure d'abandon,**

_Abandon surrounding abandon,_

**Tendresse touchant aux tendresses…**

_Tenderness touching tenderness…_

**C'est ton intérieur qui sans cesse**

_Your oneness endlessly _

**Se caresse, Dirait-on;**

_Caresses itself, so they say;_

Suddenly, everything had stopped.

Tru saw a moment of opportunity and didn't hesitate to seize it.

"Why are you doing this!"

"I thought this was what you wanted, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"I…" Tru began. _I do. But I can't let him know. _"I could ask you the same thing."

Jack thought about it. But he didn't answer her. He didn't want to answer her.

He got up from Tru's bed and methodically put his clothes back on. He walked to her door and looked back at her. "Just think about it, Tru."

And that was all he said. Then he left. And that was all….

The next night, back at the morgue….

Jack still had his hands pressed firmly against Tru's shoulders.

"What _was _that, Jack?"

Jack grinned slyly. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, it was disgusting and vile. I can't believe what you did. I can't believe what you've become. No, actually, I can and now I know that I'm disgusted with myself."

Jack loosened his grip on Tru and she pushed herself past him. He didn't hold her back this time. He just let her go….

Then Death himself headed towards the door, attempting to exit the morgue. But before he left Tru alone in the Standards Room, he turned to face her one final time. "You shouldn't be," he said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Tru called after him, as he headed down the long corridors of the New York City morgue.

"Whatever you want it to mean," he replied.

Tru just stood outside of the Standards Room and watched Jack walk away. All she could do was watch…

Jack sat alone at a bar across town, a beer in hand and lost in deep reverie. It had happened. There was no denying that now. It had happened. But now it was over. It was finally over and nothing more was to become of it…

An older man took a seat on the stool next to Jack.

Jack took a gulp of his drink as the older man turned to face him.

"Jack," the man said, his face emotionless, expressionless. "Do you love her?"

Jack almost reluctantly looked into the eyes of Richard Davies. How did he know? Stupid question. He _always _knew. Or at least he always suspected. Jack still didn't know how or why he knew. Richard Davies just knew. There was no need for further explanation for that.

Did he really love her? No, he couldn't. It was _wrong._ They were as different as night and day. This couldn't happen. This didn't happen… Not with Life… and not with Death…

It was just _one _night. Just _one _night. A one night stand and nothing more…

Jack continued to remain silent as he continued to ponder Richard's question.

It wouldn't go any further than it did last night. Just a one night stand. That's all. Nothing more…

**Dirait-on, Dirait-on, Dirait-on…**

_So they say, so they say, so they say..._

Life and Death had shared an intimate moment. A tender moment. And nothing more…

**THE END**

**Author's Note: **Whew… I actually did it! I wrote romance! What do you think? This was something very different and unconventional for me to write. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm aware that few or none of you are familiar with the song, so you'll just have to trust my judgment (and my French!) Thanks for reading and please review! An additional thanks to Microsoft Word's French dictionary, which added on all of the proper French accents for me.


End file.
